21 February 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-02-21 ; Comments *Start of show: "Thanks to Bethan and Huw. Off we go." *Peel laments the absence of his angle-poise light which he used to drum on: "There is one, but it's being tested, and you think, what do you need? To see if it works underwater or at altitude?!? We just want a light in the studio so we can see what we're doing, for Chrissake!" Sessions *Degrassi, #1. Recorded: 2001-01-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Reuben Morris: 'Big Bad Wolf (7")' (Harmony House) *30 Amp Fuse: 'Stereogram (CD-Saturday Night At The Atomic Speedway)' (Dedicated) *Shins: 'New Slang (7")' (Sub Pop) *Degrassi: 'Target' (Peel Session) *Legacy: 'Deception (12")' (Bear Necessities) *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Detestation (CD-Being And Nothing)' (Candlelight) *D: 'Metwk (12"-Untitles)' (Soul Static Sound) *Malaysian Girls: 'Hydro-Percussion (Compilation LP-John Peel's Archive Things)' (BBC Radio Enterprises) :(JP: 'That last track was from an LP issued by the BBC a very long time ago which I wish was still available in a way because you do occasionally get requests from people wanting to get a copy of it. It was called John Peel's Archive Things, because I used to do this programme late at night, and the theory behind it was that it was for truckers, which seemed to me extraordinarily patronising, really. It was a two-hour programme and I did the first hour and then a really nice man called Jon Curle did the second hour, and as we got to know each other better, we kind of bled into each other's programmes and it ended up by being the John and Jon programme, pretty much. I used to have two copies of this record and I'd have given you the other one, but I already gave it to Jimmy Page, to do a bit of cosmic name-dropping: not actually in person, but he wrote and asked me where he could get it, and I thought, I'll send him my spare copy. Not a word of thanks, but that's showbiz for you, I suppose.') *Centro-Matic: 'In The Strategy Room (CD-All The Falsest Hearts Can Try)' (Munich) *Giresse: 'Mon Ami (12")' (Inferno) *Degrassi: 'Pacifics' (Peel Session) *Channel One: 'Ragnampaiza Version (CD-Maxfield Avenue Breakdown (Dubs And Instrumentals 1974-79))' (Pressure Sounds) *Bonnie Prince Billy: 'May It Always Be (CD-Ease Down The Road)' (Domino) *Laub & Schaffhäuser: 'Mofa (12")' (Ware) *Electric Company: 'Yrebso (CD-Slow Food)' (Planet Mu) *Jack Hylton's Brighter London Dance Band: 'Hinky Dinky Parlez Vous (78)' (Zonophone) Pig's Big 78 2001 *2nd Gen: 'And/Or (12")' (Novamute) *Degrassi: 'Malkovich' (Peel Session) *Charlie Parker Quartet: 'La Paloma (Compilation CD-La Paloma)' (Trikont) *Low: 'Laser Beam (Promo CD-Things We Lost In The Fire)' (Tugboat) *Mysterons: 'One In Six Million (2x Compilation 12"-On A Roll EP)' (Mac II Recordings) *Obscura: 'Mirrorism (CD-Wah / Fuzz / Swell)' (C-Pij) *Junior Kelly: 'Try A 9 To 5 (7")' (Big Yard Music Group Inc.) *Tompot Blenny: 'Found Under Blankets (CD-Found Under Blankets)' (Shinkansen Recordings) *Audio Menace: 'Right Now (12")' (Katalyst Trax) *Degrassi: 'Mathmos' (Peel Session) *Dinah Shore: 'Blues In The Night (Compilation CD-1927-1946 - Heartbreakers: Blue & Lonely)' (Trikont) *Regurgitate: 'Fecal Freak (CD-Carnivorous Erection)' (Relapse) *Billy Mahonie: 'Flume (7")' (Speakerphone Recordings) File ;Name *jp001221 NOTE incorrect file date ;Length *02:01:10 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes